


The secret is out.

by UKTVaddict



Series: The Olivia Benson love story. [24]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, One Shot, everyone knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UKTVaddict/pseuds/UKTVaddict
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Amanda Rollins
Series: The Olivia Benson love story. [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1260584
Kudos: 2





	The secret is out.

"How come you're late, is everything Ok?"

"IAB knows about us,"

Amanda takes a seat on the sofa.

"You don't seem surprised about that,"

"This is all my fault,"

"That's not true,"

She takes a seat next to her.

"I think I know who turned us into IAB,"

"Who?"

"I'm so sorry I spoke to Cassidy...it just slipped out,"

"It's Ok, it was bound to come out sooner or later,"

"You're not mad,"

Liv takes Amanda's hand shaking her head.

The phone dings a text.

"IAB?"

She nods in reply.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you,"

"Just...tell the truth,"


End file.
